tranquiltiradesfandomcom-20200213-history
List of unanswered questions and plot holes in the Transformers tetralogy
This page is an attempt (and really, it will never be anything other than an attempt because it will never be finished) to list all of the unanswered questions and plot holes that occurred in the Transformers trilogy. Transformers *How the hell did the Allspark get launched into space? *Why did the military not shoot down the pave low even after warning it repeatedly and sending harrier jets out to intercept it? *Why did they allow it to land on their base even after determining it shouldn't exist? *How did it go from bright daylight to pitch black night in the span of ten minutes at this base? *Why did Sergeant Epps pull out binoculars to look at a giant killer robot standing directly over him? *Why was his first instinct to not run for his life? *How did Sam Witwicky earn a B- on that joke of a presentation to his class? *Even more inexplicably, why did the teacher just decide to give him an A after Sam bitched at him? *Based on his reaction, did Bobby Bolivia know that Bumblebee caused all of the windshields and windows to shatter? *Why did the military dispatch naval warships to the Yellow Sea, of all places? *How did the group of stereotypes (and ONLY them) survive the Blackout attack? *Are force fields something that the Special Ops deal with on a regular basis? *Why did Sam's friend climb the tree and hang from it? *Why did Sam go to the lake party in the first place? To have a confrontation with the douchebag jock stereotype? Seriously, what was the end goal here? *Why was Sam shown to be sharp-tongued and witty in this lake scene, but never again in any other scene? *Why did Mikaela get pissed off at her boyfriend over a term of endearment when she was groping him literally 90 seconds earlier? Because he wouldn't let her drive his ridiculously expensive vehicle? *Why did Mikaela get in the car with Sam, even after he dropped a horrendous Freudian slip? *Mikaela and Sam have been classmates for TEN YEARS, but she doesn't know who he is? *How does a fuel-injected engine have a carburetor? *Why did Mikaela just stomp away like a bitch when Sam asked the very logical question about why she hangs out with her douchebag boyfriend if she hates him so much? *How was "Baby Come Back" still playing on the car stereo even after a very long car ride? *How did the flight attendant not see Frenzy when it was on the back of the seat in Air Force One? *Who in 2007 uses a fucking boombox? *Why did the group of college-aged people discover that the U.S. government was being hacked before the Dept. of Defense noticed? *How did Frenzy walk across the heavily populated tarmac without being noticed? Especially given that three people in the background look directly at it? *Who the hell would upload a picture of himself that looks like the one Sam uploaded? *How long was Bumblebee on Earth before he shines the Autobots' signal into the sky? *Why did Bumblebee take so long to alert the other Autobots of his status? *Wouldn't he know that his method of alerting them would put Sam in danger? *What in the blue hell led Maggie to jump to the insane conclusion that cyborgs were behind all of these attacks? *Why did Sam's dad let the asshole cop stereotype grill his son when he has absolutely no proof that Sam has done anything wrong? *Why did Scorponok attack the special ops survivors? What was to be gained from attacking them when the Decepticons' end goal had absolutely nothing to do with them? *How was Maggie allowed to take removable media into and out of the PENTAGON??? They wouldn't check her bag when she enters or exits the most secure (in theory) building in the entire fucking country? *How does Sam just get back up after flipping over a bike and onto cement? *Why would a Decepticon transform into a giant scary robot and then ask Sam his identity? What if he wasn't who they were looking for? *The Decepticons are advanced beyond any technology on Earth and can hack U.S. government computers so fast that a woman (Maggie) forgets everything she was ever taught and just randomly believes cyborgs exist...but they can't hack Paypal and just buy the glasses off Sam's eBay account? Hacking Paypal and/or bank accounts is somehow beyond their capabilities??? *Why is "Pretty Handsome Awkward" by The Used playing during a car chase? *Frenzy is able to kill two Secret Service agents in 1.5 seconds, but he has trouble with pantsless Sam Witwicky and a bimbo wielding a jigsaw? *Sam couldn't make it on his high school's football team, but he can kick a dense metal object from outer space dozens of yards across a factory yard? *No one notices a car driving on two wheels down a busy highway tunnel? *A three-story robot can be confused for the tooth fairy? *A three-story robot can be concealed by three narrow trees? *Is every single person in this movie series blind? *If the robots all learned English from the Internet, then how does their speech not consist of nothing but bad abbreviations, poorly spelled words and memes? They learned perfect English from the fucking Internet??? *Megatron crash landed to Earth thousands of years ago, so why did it take the Autobots so long to follow after? *How did Megatron know exactly where the Allspark crashed to Earth (to the point where he was able to imprint a perfect map to find it on Archibald Witwicky's glasses) if he crashed into the Arctic and immediately froze? *How was Megatron able to imprint a map onto lenses of glasses--especially primitive ones from the 1890's? *What, exactly, did the group learn from the piece of tail that was shot off of Scorponok? *Is THAT seriously how Michael Bay thinks human beings talk to each other in real life??? *How does nobody in the neighborhood, or the Witwickys, notice the multiple giant robots walking around in the Witwickys' backyard? *Nobody in the neighborhood walks outside when the power goes out on a clear night? *What do the Witwickys do for a living that allows them to be home at all times and allows Sam's dad to pick him up from school every day in a very expensive car? *The parents were upset that Sam might have been locked in his room masturbating, but were okay with him being in there with Mikaela? *If anyone in real life was eminating 14 RAD from their body, they'd be long dead already and would kill anyone within close proximity to them. *Why do Sam and Mikaela get pissy at each other for not telling each other personal details about themselves when they've only been around each other for, what, two days?? *Ironhide magnetically swipes all the weapons from the Sector 7 agents, but none of the vehicles or any other metal objects get pulled away. *Does Bumblebee need to be refilled with gas and oil? If so, how would that get refilled? How would a Transformer feel about this, anyway? Is there oil on Cybertron? If he doesn't need gas (and clearly he doesn't because he urinated it all onto a human), then why the fuck does he have it in the first place? *How did Agent Simmons' jacket get dried after Bumblebee peed the motor oil on him? *How did Mikaela survive after she fell out of Optimus Prime's hand and landed ribcage first on his foot? *Optimus Prime is big enough to hold human beings in his hand, but he can pick up eyeglasses? *The Secretary of Defense, of all people, doesn't know of the existence of Sector 7? *How the hell can something be classified above "TOP SECRET"??? *Did they bother to show the Mars rover footage to the other countries that were pointing their guns and nukes at us? *Why did they wait thousands of years to try to destroy the Allspark? *Why would expunging a juvy record be part of an extortionist demand when juvy records are automatically expunged when you turn 18? *How did they move the frozen Megatron to the Hoover Dam from the Arctic Circle in the 1930's??? *Was the Hoover Dam built around the Allspark? If not, then how in the name of all that is holy did they move the Allspark to that location? *How did Frenzy, who was damaged at this point, contact the Decepticons from inside a chamber beneath the earth that is under four football fields' worth of concrete? *Scorpions and bones exist on Cybertron? If not, then why are two of the Decepticons named after these things? *Why does the Allspark create nothing but Decepticons? *How did Bumblebee shrink the Allspark to transportable size? *Frenzy decapitates itself, which kills it, even though Mikaela cut its head off earlier and it survived. *Frenzy, which to this point, had only spoken in Cybertronian language, says "Oh, shit!" when it accidentally kills itself. *While I'm thinking about it, why did Frenzy come back in the first place? To have a fight with John Turturro, Jon Voight and the useless college students? *Why were the characters of Maggie, Glen and their unnamed peers even in the movie when you could have cut them out entirely and absolutely NOTHING about the plot would have changed? *Why did the military decide to stage a massive robot battle in a crowded metropolis instead of keeping it confined to a barren desert in which they were already fighting where no lives were in danger? And wouldn't the Autobots have a problem with this since their thing is supposed to be protecting humans? *How does Bumblebee get his voice back after getting his legs blasted off? *How is Sam able to lift the Allspark? Wouldn't something giving off that much radiation kill him instantaneously? *How does Sam survive the fall with Optimus and Megatron? *How does Sam activate the Allspark to kill Megatron? *Megatron and the Decepticons spent thousands of years trying to find something that, when he is exposed to it, destroys him? That would be like Superman spending years to find some Kryptonite. *If it was that easy to destroy Megatron, then why did Optimus Prime repeatedly beg Sam to kill him with the cube? *Why was Sector 7 shut down? Were they only in existence for studying Transformers? And even if that is the case, you aren't going to keep that agency around to share information or...anything??? *How was it shut down anyway? And by whom? *Bumblebee is okay with Sam and Mikaela fucking on top of him? *Why didn't Starscream send out a message to all other Decepticons to come to Earth? *How in the hell did it take five people to churn out THIS script and screenplay? *There were two editors on staff for this movie??? They must have been kidnapped and/or killed a day into production because nothing was cut from this thing... Revenge of the Fallen *How could primitive humans have anything resembling a fight against giant robots? *Why were these ancient robots not mentioned in the previous movie? *How did they not conquer Earth in like an hour when humans of this time had no way to put up a fight against them? *Why are supposedly heroic robots going on violent missions to brutally murder Decepticons who weren't attacking anything or anyone? *How does the U.S. government have the budget for all of this nonsense? *Why is there a sign on a Shanghai street that appears to signify "No flugelhorns"? *Why are foreign nations with very strained relationships with the U.S. allowing American soldiers and giant robots to waltz into their territory and have gigantic, destructive battles that lead to millions in property damage and who knows how much death? *Why did these Decepticons that they are killing not come to the side of Megatron in the previous movie? *Why are there Autobots called the Arcee Twins when there are three of them? *Why would Autobots decide to take on the form of motorcycles? What tactical advantage would that give them against three-story-tall robots? *What was the point of air dropping Optimus Prime, and why does he transform and re-transform in mid-air? *How did Bonecrusher and Blackout make appearances in this movie when they were both killed in the last movie? *What, exactly, are the humans good for in these "covert" missions? They can't even put a dent into these robots, so what is the point of sending them into these battles where they will most likely die? *Optimus Prime brutally kills tons of robots now, but he wouldn't kill Megatron in the last movie? *What auto body shop would hire someone involved in not one, but multiple grand theft autos? And the father of that person who was also convicted of multiple counts of the same felony? *Who dresses like that to work at an auto body shop? *Why does Sam call that shirt the "D-day shirt"? Wouldn't "T-day" or "R-day" be more appropriate? *How did the shard of the Allspark stay hidden in his jacket for at least 18 months? How did it not burn through the jacket? *Why is Bumblebee's voice gone again after coming back in the end of the first movie? *How in bloddiest of bloody hells are the robots a secret to ANYONE by this point? *Why does Mikaela change clothes only to change them back shortly after? *Sam and Mikaela have been dating/fucking for approximately two years and they have never once told each other that they love one another? *How did NASA not detect a gigantic satellite (Soundwave) hovering around Earth--especially when it starts tentacle-raping a U.S. satellite? *Why did the stupid fucking twins get "upgraded" to those tiny cars instead of into some kind of military vehicle? Especially since they establish in the first movie that a Transformer only have to scan a car/vehicle to transform into that thing. *Why would a Transformer have teeth, let alone gold ''teeth? *Why would the Autobots recruit Skids and Mudflap anyway? What did they show Optimus and the gang that impressed them to the point of allowing them into their ranks? *What fucking dormitory in what school contains gigantic rooms like those with Mountain Dew machines inside the rooms? *Mountain Dew machines cost several hundred dollars a month just to be owned and maintained--to be able to legally dispense their beverages. How the hell can Leo afford this when he outright admits he's poor? *Their grand explanation of how the general public doesn't know about the Transformers is that it's "all fake"??? Seriously??? Buildings were destroyed, thousands of people died, and who knows what else happened...but it's all fake? *In what way, shape or form does this dormitory full of incomprehensible and focus-group-approved stereotypes resemble Hogwart's??? *Judy Witwicky suddenly has a southern drawl...why? And how? *They were selling pot brownies at the college bake sale? With pot leaf stickers ''on the Ziploc baggies??? *How/why would weed cause a person to randomly tackle another person? *One pot brownie has the effect of alcohol, ecstasy, speed, and meth combined? *Nobody on Earth notices Soundwave launching a missle pod thing towards the planet? *What frat party has expensive professional lighting like that, along with dancers on a stage? *How long was Sam expecting to be at this party, given that he had a webcam date with Mikaela? Six minutes? *Why didn't Sam just throw "Alice" off of him? *Bumblebee drives across the entire country in the span of one day? *Why does Bumblebee allow Alice into the car if he knew from the start that she was a Decepticon? He can't lock his doors? *How does Bumblebee spray coolant through the dashboard at Alice? *If the entire point of this Alice robot is to seduce Sam, then why would it get mad from being treated rudely? IT'S NOT A REAL PERSON. *Alice was sent to study at Sam's college despite the fact that the vast majority of the movie is spent watching the Decepticons search for Sam. So, why does she do anything else other than be right near Sam at every given moment? *Why did Bumblebee allow Alice to just walk away? *Why would a Decepticon (the tiny surgeon one) need glasses? *The Allspark revives Megatron even though it killed him the last time we saw him. *Why was The Fallen never mentioned a single time in the first movie--especially if he's Megatron's MASTER? *What the hell is going on with the Decepticon pod baby things in The Fallen's base? What the hell are they? *Why, at this point, do they not just GPS Alice's location and grab Sam? They know where he is. *The dean of the entire college was okay with Rainn Wilson hurling sexual innuendos all over the place during his lecture, but she gets offended at Sam's twitching and running to the chalkboard? *Does Mikaela's dog live at the auto body shop? *Decepticons (specifically Wheelie) have the capacity to find human beings attractive? *Sam and Mikaela didn't send each other so much as a single text since the frat party, even though Sam no-showed the webcam date? *Wheelie has no weapons, even though the fucking ''blender ''that got transformed into a Decepticon did? *Mikaela says she can't tell Sam what happened over the phone because of the open line, but the stuff about the Allspark shard was okay to be said out loud? Soundwave didn't hear that? *How can Mikaela afford a plane ticket to Pennsylvania out of nowhere? *How in the hell did Mikaela get a metal case with heavy dense metal in it that's making noise through airport security? *What does "18 inches of meat" even fucking mean?? *How did this Alice robot enroll in this college? How did it pay for books? Who are her roommates? Where did she get Victoria's Secret panties? What does it do all day when it's not chasing Sam around and why would it do anything else? Wouldn't she be trying to accost him at 3:00 in the morning? It has ONE JOB: find Sam. *Shouldn't the Alice robot crush Sam when she climbs on top of him? It probably weighs like 400 pounds. *Why did Sam at no point just tell the Alice robot to get lost? If he is in a relationship with Mikaela *How in the bloodiest of all hells did Mikaela drive to the airport, buy a plane ticket, go through security, fly from California to Pennsylvania, walk through the Pennsylvania airport, hail a cab and arrive at Sam's college all in the span of what--given what we see in the movie--could not possibly have been more than an hour????? *If Alice was just going to shoot at Sam in a wild chaotic attack, then why did it wait so goddamned long to do it? *How did the humans survive a fall (while inside a car) of over 1,000 feet into a warehouse??? If you say "the airbags", then please kill yourself. *Why was Sam blurting out awkward comedy dialogue when any normal person would be crying like a bitch while being threatened by an 80-foot-tall robot? *Why did the scene of Mikaela on the bike earlier show up in Sam's memories when he wasn't there when that happened? *How do the Decepticons not catch up to Sam, who is running on foot from them? *How is Optimus Prime able to curbstomp three Decepticons at once (including Megatron) when Megatron was kicking his ass all over the place in the last movie? *What the fuck was The Fallen doing for the thousands of years Megatron was frozen in the Arctic Circle? *If killing Optimus gets The Fallen off Mars, then shouldn't the Decepticons' plan have been to hunt down Optimus from the get-go? Why wasn't their plan in the first movie to just kill Optimus if it meant freeing The Fallen? *A giant truck is faster than a bunch of sports cars? *Why did Sam not just use the shard of the Allspark to bring Optimus back to life? *Megatron tells Starscream that it is time for the Decepticons to let the world know of their presence. To that point, Transformers have destroyed a gigantic chunk of a major metropolitan city in America, a large chunk of Shanghai, have had battles in four other continents, rampaged across a major college campus, destroyed a forest, and stomped around the Witwickys' backyard multiple times. How in the name of Kate Beckinsale are the Transformers a secret to ANYONE?!?!?!?!?! *How does nobody see Megatron and Starscream standing on top of a skyscraper in broad daylight? *Why were the Witwickys kidnapped? *Why would the military think these attacks are terrorists when they've worked with the robots and have intimate knowledge about them? *How did only 7,000 people die in all these Decepticon attacks? *Leo, the conspiracy theory website owner, is surprised at hearing that they can be tracked by cell phones? *What kind of diplomatic solutions could possibly be used with the giant killer robots? *Why does Sam think Optimus is dead because of him? *Simmons works in a deli despite decades of what the first movie flat out said was a ludicrous government salary? *Despite being severed from all government work, Simmons is able to steal 75 years worth of classified government files by himself? *If the Frenzy head is still radioactive, shouldn't all of these people be dead by now? *A color film made in 1932? Seriously??? *Why would Sector 7 not investigate a lead on Transformers? That was literally all they did as an organization. * Dark of the Moon *Who shot at the rocket leaving Cybertron? If it was the Decepticons, then who gave them the order to do this? Sentinel Prime was in cahoots with Megatron at this point. If it was the Autobots, then that means they would have already known Sentinel Prime was a traitor. * Category:Lists